Rikku!
by MitsewoFF
Summary: A certain member of the Light Music Club had a bit of a change. Humor/Friendship XD
1. Chapter 1

Ryo: Welcome to one of the best ideas I've ever thought of!

Ritsu turning into a-

*Ritsu quickly puts her hand over my mouth.* Mmf, mmf!

Ritsu: S-So, I hope you enjoy the whole story, eheh! *Removes hand*

Idiot, don't tell them!

Ryo: I don't want to be called that by someone who also is an idiot!

Ritsu: *raises fist*

Ryo: *watches in horror* P-PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAV AFTER THE STORY AHHH!

Rikku!

Ahh, it was a normal, sunny and fresh morning in Kyoto. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping...

A day can't get ANY better than this.

"ITAI!"

Okay, I guess it can...

"Baka!" Mio grumbled and crossed her arms and she turned away from Ritsu.

"Mou, Mio! Why, you don't want to get wild during your teenage days- ITAI!"

"URUSAI!"

"Sorry~!"

Ritsu almost did something that Mio wouldn't forgive her for.

Cutting her world-record and beautiful hair.

Ah, remember that time when Yui was willing to get a new haircut and that Mio joked about how she wanted this crazy haircut on the magazine?

Heh, Ritsu can't get any happier to help.

But too bad because (luckily) Yui warned Mio about Ritsu.

She was so close, too.

"Jeez, Ritsu! Why MY hair and not YOURS?" Mio asked angrily.

"Because I thought it was the Knight's job to help her princess- ITA-I~!" Mio blushed furiously as she gave Ritsu another good smack on the head.

"Mamamamamma, Mio! I think Ritsu's had enough." Mugi said, her eyes sparkling. Azusa sweat-dropped.

"This baka can never get enough. I've been smacking her since elementary school." Ritsu chuckled at Mio's 'compliment'.

"But it's the most effective way to get your attention..." Mio blushed again.

"Why can't you get my attention another way?!" Mio shouted in embarrassment. Ritsu pouted cutely.

"Because your reactions are so entertaining..."

"Captain, run!"

"...Huh?"

"TAINAKA RITSU!"

Smack! ×100

Ritsu's HP: 0

"Oh, she fainted." Yui said as she waved her hand in front of Ritsu's face. Ritsu was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"That was brutal, Mio-senpai."

"She deserved it, though. That baka."

"You didn't have to give her a hundred smacks, though."

"Just like how Yui-senpai doesn't have to give me a hundred death grips..." Azusa grumbled softly. Unfortunately, Yui heard her. She jumped into Azusa.

"Kyaaah~!"

"Awww, Azu-nyan! But then I won't have the Azu-energy to practise and play, then!"

"But you just want to hug me!"

"Heehee~!"

Mugi secretly nosebleeds as she watched the 'physical contact' between the two. Mio watched, sweat-dropping.

K-ON!

"Bye, guys!"

"Bye, see you tomorrow!"

"See ya!"

The Light Music Club waved goodbye as it was time to separate. Mio, who was having a hard time carrying the unconscious Ritsu behind her back, walked back towards Ritsu's house to drop her off.

DING DONG

Satoshi opened the door. He seems to be in a good mood, until he made a confused look at Mio.

Mostly at Ritsu.

"M-Mio-neechan...?" Satoshi blurted out. Mio made an 'I know' look. Satoshi moved aside to let her in. Mio went straight to Ritsu's room and gently placed her on her bed. She stared at Ritsu as she slept peacefully.

"Mou, Ritsu. The princess had to carry her unconscious Knight to the Knight House." Mio said unconsciously. And after that, she left while waving Satoshi goodbye to go back to her own house.

K-ON!

"Nee-chan, nee-chan, nee-chan!" Ritsu finally woke up from her sleep. She lazily stared at Satoshi, who was looking at her, annoyed.

"Oi, it's dinner time. Hurry up and cook dinner."

"But you're old enough~!"

"It's your turn today, nee-chan." Ritsu grumbled and finally went to the kitchen to cook them dinner. As Ritsu left the room, Satoshi made a troll neko face.

"Hahahahaha I tricked her!" Satoshi quietly laughed. "So easy!"

K-ON!

"That was refreshing..."

Ritsu said with a towel wrapped around her neck. She just got out of the shower.

Well, more like a hot bath.

Suddenly, Ritsu's phone buzzed. Someone was calling her. Ritsu grabbed her phone and checked the caller.

"Mio..." Ritsu muttered as she accepted the call.

"Hey, Ritsu."

"Hey, Mio. Why are you calling so late? I'm about to sleep now."

"Oh, sorry. I just...you know...well...wanted to see if you're sleepy..."

"Heh, yeah I'm sleepy. I know I just woke up from a nap but...wait a minute...how DID I end up in my house after I woke up?! Last time I remembered was at the school!"

"Oh...I carried you back." Ritsu blushed furiously.

"T-Thank you...You're much heavier though."

"Baka. Wait for my fist tomorrow."

"Okay okay okay! I'm sorry, Mio-sama!" Ritsu heard her sigh.

"Jeez, fine you idiot. I'm gonna hang up now. Goodnight and bye."

"Heh, yeah. Night, Mio!"

And just like that, the call ended.

Ritsu turned off the lights and hopped onto her bed.

She was actually pretty sleepy so she dozed off the moment her head hits the pillow.

K-ON!

"Argh!" Ritsu grumbled as she turned to sitting position. She had just awoken from a terrible dream.

Dang, I had no idea I can actually be a real Knight...

And that Mio was my real princess...

Yes, she considered it as a nightmare.

"Gagh...Why do I feel so hot...?" Ritsu muttered as she touched her forehead. She felt extremely hot and was sweating hard right now.

It was in the middle of the night, too!

Then, everything turned blurry.

"Wha...wha?" Ritsu said stupidly as she dozed off again.

K-ON!

"Ritsu...Ritsu... Ritsu!" Ritsu finally woke up from her sleep. She saw Mio shaking her behind the blanket. The comfy blanket and the comfy bed is just so comfy...

"No~!" Ritsu whined as she grabbed the blanket and covered herself.

"Get ready for my fist-"

"NO NO OKAY!" Ritsu finally got off the bed. Mio gasped in horror. Ritsu looked at her, puzzled.

"R-R-R...Who are you?!" Ritsu stared at her blankly.

"Huh? Why it's me Ritsu- wait a minute...Why does my voice sound so deep?" Ritsu stared at herself.

Her pajamas feel so tight...

Why?...

She rushed to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She gasped in horror too.p

Correction, HE.

Ritsu backed away and fell down.

"WHAT!"

Then the door opened.

"Nee-chan, will you keep it down?!" Satoshi scolded. He only found Mio, who was staring at him, terrified.

"What's wrong? Where's nee-chan?" Mio pointed to the bathroom. Satoshi groaned. He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door, revealing Ritsu who was sitting on the ground, looking at him in horror.

"Nee-chan- WHA! WHO ARE YOU?!" Satoshi screamed as he pointed at Ritsu.

Thank goodness their parents aren't at him right now...

"Hello...Satoshi..."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, STEALER!" Satoshi jumped onto Ritsu and started punching HIM with all his strength. Mio just watched in horror.

"SATOSHI...STOP...IT'S ME!...RITSU...STAHP!" Ritsu managed to say between punches.

"PROVE IT! WHAT'S NEE-CHAN'S FAVORITE COLOR?"

"YELLOW!"

"WHO'S NEE-CHAN'S BEST FRIEND?"

"AKIYAMA MIO!"

"WHAT INSTRUMENT DOES NEE-CHAN PLAY?"

"DRUMS!"

"WHAT'S THE NAME OF THE BAND NEE-CHAN'S IN?"

"HOUKAGO TEA TIME NOW LET ME GO!"

Mercifully, Satoshi jumped out of Ritsu, who was panting really hard.

"What happened to you, nee-chan?! Why are you a boy!"

"I don't know!" Ritsu shouted back at Satoshi. Mio, who finally recovered from her fright, walked to Ritsu.

"How are you supposed to go to school now?" Mio asked.

"You don't care about me, Mio-chuan~?" Mio raised her fist.

"No no, I'm sorry!" Thankfully, Mio put down her fist.

"Just wear a hoodie or a jacket and hide yourself, I guess. Now hurry up! Take a shower and brush your teeth! I don't think there's time for breakfast..." Ritsu fumbled with her fingers. "What?"

"Yeah..about that 'shower' part..."

"Yeah? What?" Ritsu looked up at Mio, embarrassed as she scratched the back of her neck.

"It's just my private part..." Mio blushed furiously.

"JUST TAKE A SHOWER!"

K-ON!

Ritsu wore her black hoodie and covered her head.

"Ready?" Mio asked

"Yeah." Ritsu said. They began to walk to school. It was awkward.

"What happened to you, Ritsu?" Mio asked. Ritsu sighed.

"I don't know what happened." Ritsu said. After that, they just walked to school in silence.

K-ON!

"Akiyama Mio?" The class looked at each other. Especially the rest of the Light Music Club.

"Yamanaka-sensei, Tainaka Ritsu and Akiyama Mio aren't here yet..." Ichigo said. No one noticed, but the back door secretly opened and Ritsu and Mio secretly went to their own seats.

Unfortunately, Yui spotted them both and did what an airhead would do. She did not get the situation.

"Ah! Mio-chan and...huh?" Yui said, puzzled. Ritsu got tense. They both gave up and stood up.

"Tainaka-san? Is that you? If it is, then please remove the jacket." Mio suddenly talked back.

"She can't because um...uh...She..."

"Yes, Akiyama-san?" Sawako waited for her response.

"She has a face problem right now." Mio responded. Sawako looked at them suspiciously, then told them to sit down and continued on with the lesson.

K-ON!

"Class dismissed." Everyone in class sighed in relief after an hour long documentary about history.

Yui rushed to Ritsu.

"Ricchan, what happened? Why are you wearing a hoodie?" Ritsu flinched. He looked at Mio for help. Mio was busy talking to Mugi.

Ritsu spotted a piece of paper and a pencil so he grabbed them and wrote something and gave it to Yui.

I'll explain it later. It said on the note. Yui pouted. Before she could whine, Ritsu ran and grabbed Mio and ran outside the classroom. Mugi and Yui stared as they disappeared from their sight.

K-ON!

Ritsu slammed the door of the clubroom and tried to catch her breath. Mio did the same.

"Ritsu...what the hell!" Mio scolded. Ritsu removed her hood and stared into Mio.

"Help...me."

Mio grabbed Ritsu's collar and dragged him to his seat.

"Just stay here and explain." Mio walked to her own seat and sat down as they both waited for Yui, Mugi, Azusa Sawako's arrival.

K-ON!

"Mio-chan, Ricchan! You're here!" Yui exclaimed as they finally arrived. Ritsu started sweating like crazy.

"Calm down." Mio said. Yui ran and took her seat to Ritsu. She hugged him.

"Mou, Ricchan! You looked so scary in the hood!" Yui said as she removed herself from Ritsu. She looked at him. Everyone looked at Ritsu.

"RICCHAN/ RITSU-SENPAI?!" Ritsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"H-Hey..."

"You're voice is so deep!"

"Wow, your face structure..."

"You're a boy!"

"Wow, so handsome..."

Sawako appeared out of nowhere and said the last line. She realized what she had just said and quickly covered her mouth.

"What happened!"

"I don't know!" Ritsu said for the umpteenth time today. Yui couldn't control herself and found herself hugging Ritsu.

"Cute..." Ritsu blushed furiously.

This somehow caused Mio's heart to ache.

"Mou, Yui-senpai! Stop doing that." Azusa scolded. Yui just pouted.

"Why? Azu-nyan, are you jealous?"

It was now Azusa's turn to blush.

"M-Mou! I'm not!"

"Don't worry, Azu-nyan! You're my favorite person and neko in the whole wild world!" Yui said cheerfully. Azusa turned her head away.

"I SAID I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

"You're forgetting me here..."

"Oh right! Sorry, Ricchan!" Yui said, sticking her tongue out.

Suddenly, the clubroom door opened.

"Ugh, that was rough work. Mugi, gimme some of your- Oh my what..."

It was Sawako. She stared at the ONLY boy in the room.

"Who is this handsome man here?" Sawako asked, walking towards Ritsu.

"Oh, uh...Well you see...uh..."

"He's name is Rikku Takemoto." Yui said, smiling. Everyone stared at her.

"And what is he doing here?" Sawako asked, touching Ritsu's shoulder. Ritsu flinched at the contact.

"He's helping out with the band." Yui said again. Azusa had the erge to punch Yui directly in the face right now.

"I see..." Sawako said as she touched Ritsu's cheek. Ritsu started to sweat. He looked over at Mio for help.

"S-Sensei!" Mio blurted out. Sawako looked at her as she was about to whisper something to Ritsu's ear.

"Uh..." Mio looked at the window. "O-Oh! Your car is being stolen!"

"What?! I paid good money for that junk!" Sawako shouted as she removed her hand from Ritsu's cheek and stormed off.

"Thank you..." Ritsu said. "My god..."

"I can't believe Sawako-sensei is that much of an idiot to not realize that girl Ritsu isn't here." Azusa said, sighing afterwards. Ritsu nodded.

"But Yui!" Mio shouted.

"What?"

"Why can't you just tell Sawako-sensei that...He is Ritsu?!" Mio screamed at Yui. Yui just smiled.

"Sawa-chan would go on dragging Rikku to cosplay. Would you want that, Mio-chan?" Mio looked at her as if she doesn't have a good retort. She then sighed in defeat.

"But Yui, Rikku Takemoto? Really?" Ritsu said. Yui giggled.

"It fits you perfectly! You are Rikku, I am Yuji, Mio-chan is Mito, Mugi-chan is Tsubaki, also known as Baki-chan, and Azu-nyan is Asuya! Also known as Asu-woof!" Yui exclaimed. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Mito?"

"Tsubaki? Kyaaah~!"

"Mou, why am I Asu-woof?!"

"As I was saying...!" Ritsu shouted to shut them all up and listen. "Why did I turn into a boy!"

Mugi rested her chin on her hand as she pondered hard.

"Maybe because your personality is so much like a boy...?" Mio said.

"Maybe..." Ritsu said, doing the same thing as Mugi.

"Maybe because your name is also a boy name...?" Azusa said. Ritsu sweat-dropped and said, "Maybe..."

"I'm gonna need to read some books and do some research on this..." Mugi said softly. Ritsu sweat-dropped again.

"Mugi, I appreciate it, but you don't have to do so much..."

"No, Ricchan! I didn't get to repay you since I asked you to help me get punched! Now it's my chance!" Mugi exclaimed.

"Okay..."

"Anyway, it's getting late. Let's go home." Mio said. Everyone agreed, packed their stuff and left the clubroom to their own houses.

K-ON!

"I'm home!" Ritsu shouted. Ritsu's mother and father then came out and gasped in horror.

"Who- WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR HOUSE?!" Satomi, Ritsu's mother, shouted as she pointed at him.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ryosukei, Ritsu's father, charged towards Ritsu and they both fell onto the rough ground right outside the house.

"ITAI! MOM, DAD, IT'S ME! RITSU, YOUR DAUGHTER!" Ritsu shouted. Ryosukei only held Ritsu's shoulder tighter.

"LIAR! YOU'RE A BOY, YOU BURGLAR!" He shouted.

"DAD! IT'S REALLY ME!"

Satoshi then came around the corner on the pavement and saw what happened. He seemed to just come back from school. He then grabbed both of them and shouted Ryosukei, "DAD, STOP! IT'S REALLY NEE-CHAN! STOP!"

Finally, Ryosukei let go.

"You two are crazy! SATOSHI, YOU KNOW THIS MAN?!"

"DAD, I'M SERIOUS! IT'S REALLY NEE-CHAN!"

"PROVE IT!"

"I am in a club called the Light Music Club. My childhood friend is Akiyama Mio. My family name is Tainaka. Satoshi here is my little brother. Your names are Ryosukei and Satomi. I play drums and I am a tomboy." Ritsu said. Ryosukei then sighed.

"You know my daughter really well. I am still not convinced that you're Ritsu. Get in." He said, extremely serious. Ritsu went straight all the way into his room.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A/N: I thought that the story was going a bit too long so I decided to break it into two chapters.

I hope you like it so far.

Till next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Ryo: Hey, welcome back to another chapter. (Rubs head while moaning in pain.)

Ritsu: You deserved it though.

Ryo: You actually are an idiot. WAIT HOLD ON! Mio also calls you one...

Ritsu: I allow her to because...(blushes) she's my best friend! (Hits Ryo's bump.)

Ryo: ITTAAAAAI!

Rikku!

Chapter 2: Oh Great, Fans!

Ritsu flopped onto his bed. He glared at the ceiling.

As the ceiling had no answer why he's a boy.

"Why DID I turn into a boy?" Ritsu asked himself. That was the main question. Then he sighed.

"Whatever. I'll think about this later. I'm just gonna go take a shower real quick." So Ritsu went into his bathroom and closed the door shut.

But as he closed the door, he remembered about the something down there...

"Oh no." Ritsu grumbled. "Well, I've seen it already. There's no point in panicking about it." So Ritsu began to take his clothes off and step into the tub.

K-ON!

"I don't know, Yui. And why are we doing this again?"

"Because we are here to talk about why Ricchan had turn into a boy!"

The remaining members of the Light Music Club had agreed to make a group facecam chat on Skype. Mio had no idea why she had agreed to this on the first place.

"So, Mugi-chan, how are you doing with the research?"

"Well, I have one reason actually."

"What is it?"

"Maybe because Ritsu is a transgender...?"

...Silence...

"...L-Lets's put that on our list, then..."

"What'll be Ricchan's name, now guys?"

"Yui-senpai, that isn't important right now!"

"Should we change the last name, Yui-chan?"

"Not you too, Mugi-senpai!"

"Yeah! I did say Takemoto for her last name not long ago."

"Didn't we already talk about this, Yui-chan?"

"Oh yeah! You're Tsubaki, right?"

So they talked about their own boy names for the whole 5 hours at night.

K-ON! , THE NEXT DAY!

"Tainaka-san's wearing a hoodie, again?"

"I wonder when it's gonna stop..."

"I wonder how she got it..."

"...Toki, stop being a fool!"

"...I like ice cream..."

The girls of class A-1 whispered continuously in curiosity as they stared at Ritsu every now and then. Ritsu's mind gets angry every time they stared at HIM.

Mio noticed the dark aura around Ritsu and calmed him down. Eventually, he did.

"Alright, class! Settle down!" Shouted a teacher. Everyone stopped talking and froze on their seats, staring at the new teacher.

The teacher cleared his throat.

"Yamanaka-sensei is at jail for a week after starting a fight with an innocent man."

Mio slapped her head. 'Sawako-sensei is such a baka...'

Ritsu made a nervous smile as he sweated horribly.

"Anyway, my name is Sakenji Ruko and I'll be your teacher for this week. Call me Ruko-sensei. Is that clear?" The class nodded.

"I said, IS THAT CLEAR?!" The class shouted yes in fright.

Mio slouched on her seat. Ritsu pulled back his hood a bit and raised his eyebrow at her.

'Don't do that.' Is what it meant. Mio got the message and straighten up. Ritsu then pulled his hood back down.

"Okay, I'll be taking your attendance. Please raise your hand and say 'yes' or 'present' or anything as I call your name." The teacher said as he grabbed the list of names of the class.

"Wakouji Ichigo."

"Here."

"Otsuka Ayako."

"H-Here."

"Ujino Kimiko."

"Here..."

"Kotobuki Tsumugi."

"Here."

"Akiyama Mio."

"H-H-Here..." Mio said softly.

"I said AKIYAMA MIO!"

"Here...!" Mio said as her head filled with fright and anger.

"Hirasawa Yui."

"Here~!" The teacher rolled his eyes.

"Tainaka Ritsu." Ritsu frozed.

'What should I do? What should I do?'

"H-Here!" Ritsu said in his most 'Ritsu's original voice' voice.

The teacher stared at him.

"Tainaka-san, why are you wearing a hoodie?"

"B-Because uh...I have a uh...face...problem..."

"Then why come to school, Tainaka-san? You KNOW your supposed to STAY at home."

"Well...I...I...can't miss a day of learning, can't I?" Ruko stared at Ritsu for a few more seconds before sighing in defeat.

"I suppose so...But your health is more important-"

'So learning isn't?' Mugi thought happily.

"So do take care of yourself. Pfft, having a face problem and not skipping school just for learning. Pathetic. Go on, sit down." Ritsu sat down, anger filling his brain as he clenched his fists tightly. Mio looked at him in worry. Ritsu continued staring at his table. He felt like banging his head against it. The teacher then went back on with his attendance.

K-ON!

AFTER THE DAMN CLASSES~!

"Ricchan, why'd you come to school even if you're a boy?" Yui asked loudly. Thankfully, the class didn't hear.

"Shh, Yui, be quiet, you airhead!" Ritsu whispered.

"That's rude~!" Yui pouted. Mugi smiled as Mio sighed.

"What a dumb excuse, Ritsu. Never miss a day of learning? Jeez."

"Hey hey hey! That excuse was effective, though!"

"Ma ma ma, Mio-chan, Ricchan! Stop arguing, will you?"

"Yeah! Just stop it!"

Ritsu sighed in defeat.

"Let's just go to the clubroom. Azusa's probably waiting there already." Ritsu grabbed his bag the three other did the same. They then left the classroom.

Ritsu accidentally slipped but stopped himself from falling.

But his hood came off.

Some girls from other classes stared and gasped at Ritsu in shock, surprise and some in a dreamy look...

...What?

"I've had enough of this." Ritsu said as she put her hood back onto her head and started running towards the staircase, leaving the other three girls in the state of shock. Seconds later after recovering, they ran after Ritsu.

BAM!

Ritsu burst through the door and halted, panting for air. This caused Azusa to flinch and leave her in the state of fright.

"R-R-Ritsu-senpai!" Azusa shouted. "Why?!" Ritsu made an apologetic look. Seconds later, the other three also arrived, panting for air too.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Azusa asked, confused. Ritsu and the other three finally sat on their seats, sighing.

"I've gotten myself some fans." Ritsu said, bumping her head on the table. ("Oi, Ritsu! Don't do that!" Said an angry Mio.) Azusa stared at Ritsu with wide eyes, taken aback.

She shouldn't be, because she thought that Ritsu was pretty good-looking.

...What?

Azusa blushed at her own thought, covering her face and saying, "No!" Over and over again. Ritsu stared at her, confused and asked, "Azusa, what's wrong?" Azusa flinched and looked at Ritsu, still blushing furiously.

"N-N-Nothing! It's just really hot in here." Azusa lied, sweating like crazy. Ritsu stared at her confused but then shrugged it off after a few seconds. The three other girls have already sat down.

"Azu-nyan, don't worry! The weather forecast said that the weather today is really cold! They're true! I'll open the window for you~!" Yui said as she happily opened the window and sat back down. Azusa slapped her head and thanked her with no emotion.

"So Mugi, have you found out why I'm a boy?" Ritsu asked as she turned to Mugi. Mugi looked at her and smiled. "No, not really." She said. Ritsu made a long sigh.

"What am I to do now?" Ritsu said grumpily. "I don't have any clue why!"

"I don't know, idiot. Don't always rely on us." Mio said, smacking Ritsu's head afterwards. ("ITAI!")

"Mattaku~, Mio! I don't know the reason! I'm asking you guys to help me. Even I am trying to figure it out. Mio, you're such a meanie~!" Ritsu said, pouting cutely. Mio blushed and looked away.

"Ne, Ricchan, " Yui started. "Do you think we should go visit Sawa-chan?" Immediately, Ritsu said, "No! I'm not risking my life there!"

Yui made a cute pout as she started whining.

"Mou~! But Ricchan~! I wanna go see-"

"No!"

"Hmph! Meanie~!"

"Copycat..."

"Azu-nyan's the copycat! Ne, Azu-nyan?"

"That's not funny, Yui-senpai," Azusa said, getting the joke. "Because you are." Yui whined louder until Ritsu thankfully shuts her up with cake.

"I'm getting bored," Ritsu said, standing up and grabbing his bag. "I'm going on ahead. See you tomorrow." Everyone waved Ritsu goodbye as he left the room.

Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I decided to finish this story in this chapter. I have a lot more stories going on, like The Wrong Advice: Love Triangle. That story is such a pain, I might put it on hiatus.

Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

I'll see you at the end.

Rikku!

Chapter 3: So That's How It Is.

Chapter Summary: After just saying that "Being a girl is a lot better than being a boy", Ritsu found out the cause of her gender change. Can she turn back into a girl or stay a boy forever?

Ritsu finally arrived home, exhausted and tired, going straight to his room. Math is just so hard and wasn't really in the mood for club time. She was extremely bored and wasn't in the mood for practice, and back to Math. It was...well...

Math is mental abuse to humans.

Ritsu let out a long, loud sigh as he closed his bedroom door. Ritsu hopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Mr. Ceiling, can you just be kind for once and tell me why I'm a boy?" Ritsu asked the ceiling. The ceiling just glared at him. Ritsu swore he could see a bored face on that ceiling, or maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe it really was, but he was so sure he could see a bored face. Ah well, thinking about this isn't helping at all.

"I'm getting crazy just talking to a dead ceiling." Ritsu grumbled as he walked into the bathroom for a good, long, hot and relaxing bath.

He removed all his clothing, including his underwear. He looked away as he pulled his underwear down and threw it to the side. He tried so hard not to look at his new private part. He wasn't ready yet. He slowly dipped his foot into the filled tub. Not too hot, just nice. He sighed, looking at the ceiling again.

"I should ask Mio about that Math homework...ah well. I can ask her tomorrow. It isn't very long and I can finish it in school. Math is after recess period, anyway." (A/N: Hey, guys! I haven't finished my homework yet, tomorrow's school and it's midnight! I'm so getting in trouble. Ever since- lemme explain at the end of this chapter -_-)said Ritsu. He then smiled as he closed his eyes.

"I really am grateful my friends are trying their best to help me solve this mystery." He said as he applied shampoo to his hand and began washing his hair.

K-ON!

"Nee-chan! Mio-neesan is here!" Satoshi called out from downstairs. "Yeah, okay! Let me finish!" Ritsu yelled back as he finished packing his bag and walked down. He walked to Mio and grinned at her. Mio blushed a bit and and started walking. Ritsu quickly caught up with her.

"You're not wearing your hoodie today. Why is that?" Mio asked Ritsu, who had his arms behind his neck. Ritsu smiled sheepishly.

"Eheh~! Well, since they've already seen me, is there a point to wear it?"

"But what about Ruko-sensei? She's gonna give you a loud scolding." Ritsu widen his eyes in horror, just realizing that.

"I completely forgot about her..." He stayed silent for a few more seconds before yelling, "FUUUUUU-" Mio knew what he was gonna say and quick covered his mouth.

"Shush, you baka! That's bad! Besides, there's people here!" Mio whispered angrily, embarrassed from all the stares at them. Ritsu scratched his head sheepishly as Mio pulls her hand away from his mouth. Mio made a long sigh.

"We could ask Mugi to make me look as girlish as possible..." Ritsu suggested, shivering from the thought. He was a tomboy, so he doesn't like to dress and look girly. But it was the only choice.

"You have no breasts, Ritsu." Mio pointed at his chest, and Ritsu blushed, "D-Don't talk about that! I can just put some buns over them-" Mio laughed. Ritsu pouted, blushing furiously.

"S-Shut up!" Ritsu said, but Mio just kept on laughing. Ritsu sighed, smiling.

K-ON!

"Ta-da~! I present to you my new creation: Girly Ritsu!" Mugi said, gesturing her hands at Ritsu. Ritsu blushed furiously, looking down at the floor. Yui and Mio clapped and so did the other students in the class.

Ritsu was wearing his uniform, but Mugi added some makeup to his face and adjusted his hair. Mugi also forced Ritsu to put two big buns on his chest. Now, he actually looks like a girl.

"This is so stupid..." Ritsu muttered, sitting on his chair. Mio walked to him, "You're the one who came up with the idea." Ritsu blushed harder. He waved his hands vigorously in front of his face to defend himself, "I-It was a joke!" Mio only just rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Then Ritsu sighed as he lowered his hands into his pockets, "I wish school could end already. I'm not really in the mood." Mio raised her eyebrow.

"Then why did you come to school?" She asked. Ritsu pouted, "My parents are paying for my education, so..." Mio nodded slowly. Ritsu knew that...maybe he isn't much of an idiot, after all. They stayed silent for a few minutes until the teacher finally came in and immediately started the lesson.

K-ON!

"Finally," Said an exhausted Ritsu. "It's over. Class. Is. Over." Mio and the rest of the band, except Azusa of course, walked to her desk.

"Surprisingly, the teacher did not notice the change." Mio pointed out. Ritsu smiled nervously.

"Well, she did stare at me for what seemed like eternity," Said Ritsu. "It made me uncomfortable." Mio smiled.

"Well then. Let's all go to the clubroom, shall we?" Said Mugi, smiling as well. Yui nodded vigorously. So then they all packed their bags and headed up to the clubroom, along with a crowd of fangirls behind them, annoying Ritsu.

Once they've reached the clubroom, Ritsu slammed the door shut, but the fangirls looked from outside through the window.

"Uuuuuuugh..." Ritsu groaned, looking at the fangirls who were staring back at him with dreamy eyes, not caring of the fact that there's a boy in the school. Yui laughed. Ritsu turned to sit on his seat, the fangirls still staring at him. He ignored them.

"Calm down, Ricchan. Just ignore them. I mean, you're lucky, having fangirls." Said Mugi, smiling at Ritsu. Ritsu glared at her.

"I don't want them," Said Ritsu. "I knew it. It's better being a girl." Mio looked at Ritsu.

"What do you mean 'It's better being a girl'?" She asked. Ritsu looked back at Mio.

"Being a girl is better than being a boy." Ritsu answered, eating his cake. Mio continued staring at him.

"Ritsu, didn't you say you wanted to be a boy when we were kids?" Mio said quickly. Ritsu squinted his eyes, trying to remember.

"Hmm...when was that...oh yeah! I did...hold on..." Ritsu's face turned from happy to horror.

"That's it!" Ritsu suddenly shouted. "I figured it out!"

"How you became a boy?" Yui said carelessly, who wasn't in the mood for Azu-energy. "Yes!" Ritsu answered.

It all came flooding back to her...

FLASHBACK...

ELEMENTARY SCHOOL, GRADE 6

"Mio! Mio~!" A young, energetic and carefree brunette called out her best friend.

"What, Ritsu?" Asked the curious young, shy and quiet raven-haired girl.

"Wanna know what's my wish?" Asked the brunette, by the name of Tainaka Ritsu.

"O-Okay." Answered the raven-haired, by the name of Akiyama Mio.

"Ahem," Ritsu coughed, putting her hands on her hips as she spoke. "My wish is..."

Then she pointed to the air.

"To become a boy!"

...

...

...

"Eh?" Said Mio dumbly.

Ritsu just grinned widely.

"You see, Mio-chan! I'm a tomboy, and I'm proud to be one. But I'd love to be a boy! I just...don't like being a girl, ya know..." Said Ritsu with a depressed look on her face.

"So that's why I'd like being a boy," Ritsu said, smiling sadly. "But I'm devastated that..." She trailed off, not continuing the sentence as she stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the entire planet.

Mio felt sorry for her best friend. She knew that that wish will never come true. She patted her head, "I'm sorry, Ritsu." Not knowing to say, she continued patting her head.

They stood there, depressed looks on their faces.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ritsu suddenly started feeling hot.

"Is it very hot in here or is it just me?" Ritsu asked, confused. Everyone stared at him, confused.

"Ritsu/ Ritsu-senpai/ Ricchan?"

Ritsu started to sweat.

"R-Really, guys, it's getting really hot..." Ritsu said, who started panting. Mio touched Ritsu's forehead, only to pull her hand back immediately.

"Ritsu, you're burning!" Mio said, panicked. The fangirls outside started to whisper, confused of what's going on.

Ritsu's head felt a familiar sharp pain. She clutched her head hard, groaning.

"Aaargh...aaaaaagh!" Ritsu screamed. The band didn't know what to do but attempt to calm her down.

"R-Ricchan!" Yui said, panicking.

Finally, to end it all, Ritsu screamed loudly.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" (1)

The band's eyes widened, staring at the transformation happening in front of them.

Ritsu's hands became a bit smaller.

Ritsu's body became slimmer.

Ritsu's eyes became a bit bigger.

Ritsu shrunk a bit.

Ritsu's scream became higher pitched.

Ritsu's Adam's Apple disappeared.

And finally, some of Ritsu's hair turned white.

...

...

...

Ritsu stopped screaming and suddenly fainted.

"RITSU!"

K-ON!

Beep...beep...beep...

Ritsu slowly opened her eyes and saw white. His heart raced.

Am I in heaven? Did I die?...

He tried moving his body. Success.

He moved to sitting position. He looked around.

The brightness faded. She was sitting on a white bed, a VR (3) beside her. White walls...small room...No...

A hospital?

The door suddenly bursted open.

"Minna?" Ritsu said, shocked.

"RITSU/ RICCHAN/ RITSU-SENPAI!"

The band ran towards Ritsu, diving into her for a big hug.

Ritsu, who was still confused, sat there, eyes widened, "Huh? W-What? What's going on?"

"You've gotten the Marie Antoinette Syndrome," (1) Said a doctor, who suddenly came into the room. "That's why you're here, in the hospital."

"Oooh..." Ritsu trailed off. "What's that?" The doctor laughed.

"It's a syndrome caused by stress, sorrow, fear or intense rage. It's also the sudden whitening of the hair," Ritsu gaped at him. "Don't overwork yourself, seems like you got it from stress," Said the doctor, smiling. Ritsu, who has a tiny drop of sweat on her cheek, just stared at him as she smiled back nervously.

"Well then, I better leave and let you have your alone time." The doctor said as he left the room. The band finally let go of Ritsu, tears on their faces.

"I'm just so happy, Ritsu, " Said Mio, wiping her tears away. "You're finally back, my best friend's back. I missed you. You're not the same as a boy."

Yui nodded vigorously, "Mio-chan's right! Captain Ricchan isn't the same as a boy, despite you being so attractive-"

"Yui-senpai!"

"Sorry, Azu-nyan," Yui said shakily, smiling at her weakly. "Just trying to lighten up the mood."

Ritsu stared at them, shocked and amused. They cared for Ritsu this much? But ah well, she cares for them like how they care for her. Tears began rolling down Ritsu's cheeks without her noticing as she smiled at them.

"I'm so grateful to have such friends, " Said Ritsu. She touched her cheek, finally realizing the wetness, "Oh."

Mio laughed as she hugged Ritsu again tightly. Ritsu grinned down at her.

"Anyways, let's check out my white hair! Anyone got a mirror?"Ritsu asked. Mugi took out a small mirror and gave it to Ritsu.

"Wowsers (2), that's quite some white hair I've got there." Ritsu said, surprised while touching her new white hair. "I look awesome!"

The band nodded in agreement.

"You look weird with it," Said Mio, looking at Ritsu touching her white hair. "Ritsu's better white light brown hair."

"I still have brown hair, Mio, don't worry. (3)" Said Ritsu. Ritsu lowered the mirror and closed her eyes.

"At least I'm back being to a girl. Being a girl isn't so bad, after all."

THE END

A/N: So that's the end of Rikku! Finally, I've been busy so I haven't been writing and updating often. New year, that's why.

I've gotten a bit sloppy in my writing. Lol sorry.

(1): Marie Antoinette Syndrome is how Kaneki Ken got his white hair from the torturing.

(2): I'm sorry, I just love Life is Strange.

(3): Ritsu looks like Haise Sasaki, who is the third transformation of Kaneki Ken. She has white hair on her bangs, side hair (in front of the ears) and her back hair. Her brown hair is on the top of her head.

Anyway, that's it for now.

Till next story!


End file.
